


ya’aburnee

by sappha



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, castle guard!makoto, concubine!haru, ending!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappha/pseuds/sappha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya’aburnee (Arabic): 'You bury me.' It’s a declaration of one’s hope that they’ll die before another person, because of how difficult it would be to live without them'</p>
<p>Separated by forces they could not control or forsee, Haruka and Makoto share a forbidden love in a place where loving each other means death. As a concubine of the emperor, Haruka is untouchable to all. And yet, whenever the chance arises he  sneaks out to meet with castle guard Makoto, his childhood friend and lover. </p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Haruka is the favourite concubine in King Rin's harem. But every night, Haru sneaks out to meet his lover, castle guard Makoto. They get caught and are dragged in front of the king. What happens then? Are they executed? Is Makoto executed, but Haru left alive? Do they run away? Up to anon
> 
> this is about as historically correct as the ending in the anime. that is to say, not at all. but, it's all in the name of makoharu, which i think is a good excuse.

With quick feet Haru moved through the candled halls of the palace. Barefoot, he barely made a sound, as he turned corner after corner, passing guards and servants, all of which bowed to the favorite concubine of emperor Rin.

Gold adorning his ankles, rubies and sapphires falling around his hips and neck, Haru made a stunning image. The blue shades of silk that hugged his body blended easily with the dark of the corridors, the little candle flames shading his form in soft red colors. The harem was indeed a place of beauty, but none needed to wonder why Haru was given the position of the emperor’s favorite.

There was no lovelier creature in the land.

Haru quickened his steps, the charms and trinkets adorning him bouncing lightly in rhythm of his movements, making soft clinking sounds. 

‘Nanase Haruka.’ A voice he recognized as one of the many guards of the palace called behind him.

Without turning he stopped and answered.

‘Yes?’

‘If I may ask, where are you headed?’

‘To the bathing chambers.’ A lie, that was, but there was no need for this guard to know that.

‘I apologize for interrupting you, however, the emperor informed us not to let you wander off alone. I should accompany you, I believe.’

Haru’s eyes widened and he turned swiftly, ready to convince the guard he needed no escort.

However, before Haru could make a protest of any kind, a sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the halls and yet another guard joined them. He seemed to be out of breath, as if he ran through all of the halls in the palace.

‘Ah, Rei! It is very good I found you.’ The man panted, managing a small smile through deep breaths. He bowed to Haru for a moment and turned his attention back to Rei. Collecting himself, he stood up straight and looked straight at the other guard.

‘You are being looked for.’

‘Me?’

The newcomer nodded ‘Nagisa is looking all over the castle for you. I was told to inform you of that if I found you. Which I just did, so you better go find him.’ He shook his head slightly ‘The cooks are being strained thin as it is, they don’t need Nagisa on their backs as well.’

‘What, I-‘

‘He is waiting for you in the kitchens and is driving the cooks insane.’

Rei didn’t seem surprised by this ‘I-of course, I shall go to him immediately…but…’

‘Yes?’

‘Who shall accompany Nanase Haruka to the bathing chambers?’

They both looked over at Haru who was trying to look everywhere except the conversation in front of him. He was fidgeting slightly, his hands grabbing hold of his tunic.

‘Do not worry, I shall accompany him.’

The uneasiness faded from Rei’s face.

‘If you are certain…?’

The other smiled and nodded, ‘Of course.’

‘Very well, I shall take my leave then. Good night.’

He left quickly then, leaving Haru and the other man alone in the halls.

‘Shall we, then?’

For the first time that evening, Haru’s stoic mask fell. He smiled, lightly and for a moment.

‘Yes…Makoto.’

  

* * *

 

 

There was no need for hurry once they reached the gardens. They walked calmly, leisurely and relaxed, shoulder to shoulder. Their hands brushed against each other occasionally, sending pleasant shivers through Haru’s body.

It was a warm and pleasant evening, not a single cloud in the sky, allowing the stars to brighten the way through the green forest. Not a sound could be heard, except the soft humming of a nearby stream and the sound of them breathing.

Lightly taking hold of Makoto’s arm, Haru pulled the other man to the path that lead to the stream. Makoto only smiled and allowed himself to be guided by Haru, who hurried his steps a bit. Makoto just followed, perfectly content to follow wherever Haru wished to go.

Soon enough they were next to the stream, a small body of water, sheltered from view by large trees, thick green bushes and a number of other various plant life. There Haru let go of Makoto’s arm and sat, dipping his bare feet in the cold water.

For a moment or two Makoto simply looked at Haru, who seemed at ease and relaxed, his eyes half closed. Then he joined him, sitting next to Haru with his legs crossed, and he smiled.

‘Good for us that I found you back then.’

Haru blushed, a tad annoyed at that.

‘It wasn’t _my_ fault that Rei stopped me.’

‘No, it wasn’t. But, imagine if he truly had followed you around the entire night.’

Makoto moved closer to Haru, his head falling on a bony shoulder. ‘I wouldn’t have been able to see you.’

Haru turned his head, his lips brushing against Makoto’s forehead.

‘You found me. I am here.’

He slowly rearranged himself, his arms enveloping Makoto’s broad frame.

‘It’s just-’

‘I know.’

‘I miss you.’

A soft sigh.

‘I know.’

Something that resembled a sob left Makoto, and Haru tightened his arms around the other man.

It has been exactly a month since they were able to do this, a month since Haru looked at Makoto with anything else except indifference. A month since they were able to touch.

Being the favorite of an emperor meant many things. One of which was being untouchable by anyone who wasn’t Rin.

It meant being untouchable to the man he loved, and a man who loved him beyond anything or anyone.

‘Makoto.’

‘Yes?’

‘Look at me.’

Makoto raised up his head, his green eyes meeting the blue pools of Haru’s eyes.

And Haru kissed him.

Slowly, unhurriedly, as if they had all the time in the world. They kissed as if it was their first and last time they would meet. As if tomorrow they would run away, hand in hand, back to their little village where they grew up, where they first fell in love.

And then the kiss became deeper, Makoto prying Haru’s soft lips open with his tongue, entering his mouth and devouring it, breathing deeply trough his nose. Haru accepted the intrusion, kissing back just as ferociously, his hands grabbing Makoto’s shoulders and squeezing.

Without breaking their kiss Makoto pushed Haru to the ground, covering the smaller body with his own. Haru slowly opened his legs and allowed Makoto to lay in the valley of his thighs.

They broke their kiss for a moment, to catch their breath, only to dive in for more, hungry for something stronger than hunger.

And they started moving, moving their hips and bringing their groins together, making Makoto moan through the kiss.

Haru grabbed Makoto’s hips, forcing the other man to thrust harder and faster, and Makoto broke the kiss once again in favor of watching Haru’s flushed and panting face. With a single hand Makoto brushed a bang from Haru’s face.

‘Haru…’ he whispered.

Haru said nothing, only moaned softly as they continued to rub against each other, and he pulled Makoto down for a chaste kiss, a brush of lips that kept them on this side of sanity.

Because, despite all that they wished, there was no time for lovemaking.

So Makoto brought a hand down Haru’s body, softly pinching a nipple on his way. He then shoved a hand inside Haru’s breaches, taking his erect cock in hand and started jerking him off, hard and fast, and burying his mouth in the crook of Haru’s neck.

Soon after Haru was trashing in his arms, his breaths getting shorter and quicker. When Haru came no sound escaped him, but his lips were opened wide and his eyes shut tight in pleasure. Makoto continued stroking him through the aftershocks, making Haru shiver. He then shoved a hand inside his own breeches, and in a few strokes he came as well, with a soft moan.

He let himself collapse on top of Haru, and they both kissed through the afterglow.

When their breathing returned to normal Haru bit Makoto on the shoulder, enough to hurt, not enough to leave a mark.

‘Tsk. You should have let me do that.’

Makoto chuckled ‘Sorry. I was in a hurry.’

Even Haru had to smile at that.

They laid there for a while then, Makoto moving to the side so they faced each other. Nothing was said, because nothing needed to be said. They just basked in each other’s company, not thinking of the nearing dawn that would separate them once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just a prologue for something that should be about 6 or 7 chapters long, if everything goes according to plan.
> 
> sorry if there are any glaring typos, life is tough without a beta...actually, is there anyone out there who would like to beta for me? i'll pay in love and internet kisses :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many, many thanks to biddlediddle for being my beta!

The air was dry the day Haru was taken.

It was strange in a way, but that was the thing Makoto remembered the most. The way that with each breath he took, he felt as if his lungs were filled with nothing but desert sand. As if two hands were wrapped around his neck, squeezing, as he watched the caravan leave their village, Haru sitting on one of the camels, not looking back.

They were merely children then, and now it felt like a lifetime had passed.

‘Makoto? Hey, Makoto?’

Blinking, Makoto woke from his daydream and looked up from where he was sitting on one of the balconies. Nagisa was standing next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

‘Ah, Nagisa. How can I help you?’

The little blond chuckled.                             

‘You already have. I’m here to thank you.’

‘For what?’

Nagisa sat next to him then, still smiling and taking in the view of the sun-covered city and the desert beyond it.

‘Rei found me yesterday.’

Makoto smiled knowingly.

‘Oh, did he now?’

A smitten smile fell over Nagisa’s face, and Makoto had to bite down on the surge of jealousy that threatened to rip through him. He felt terrible for it, but the only thing he could think about sometimes was how everyone’s happiness existed only to spite him, to make sure he remembered that his own happiness was as fragile as glass, broken with one wrong step.

It was hard, sometimes, to love a secret.

Nagisa must have noticed the way his face fell, because the smitten smile was replaced by concern.

‘Mako? Is…is everything alright?’

‘I –yes, of course. I was just thinking.’ He smiled dismissively. ‘So, Rei?’

Nagisa, who seemed more than happy to continue talking about Rei, grinned from ear to ear.

‘Right. So, there I was in the kitchens when Rei burst in…’

Makoto smiled as he listened to his friend, who was so very in love it felt almost like his bliss was contagious.  As Nagisa told his story, hands flailing around in grand gestures, Makoto found himself feeling almost happy for his friend as well.

 

* * *

 

Haru hadn’t always been a concubine.

Years ago he was a simple merchant’s apprentice, living in a small village near an oasis. It was a prosperous village, despite its size: caravans coming and going from day to day, ensuring there was always some work to be had, some coin to be given, and that the village always had some life in it.

His days back then were filled with work. His master was a kind old man, who took him in after his parents passed away when he was a small child. Haru was grateful to him, and made sure the old man never regretted taking him in. He worked hard and helped wherever he could, and was thankful that the man never seemed to mind his quiet nature.

The old man had a family as well, but they never even visited, and the man seemed to love Haru as if he were his own son.

And Haru’s nights were almost always the same.

He and Makoto would sneak out of the city when the lights went out, and they would race each other to the oasis.

It was small body of water, but deep enough to swim and that was all that Haru needed. And Makoto, well, he was always more than happy to just follow Haru.

 

* * *

  

One grinning boy ran after another one, both tall and still gangly, only now growing into their bodies.

Panting, Makoto struggled to keep up with Haru, who raced ahead of him through the streets. He was barefoot, to make as little noise as possible, the street under him still pleasantly warm hours after nightfall. Every now and then he would step on a stone or two, making him bite his lips in frustration, but he never stopped running, just letting himself being led by his dark-haired friend, turning corner after corner until finally they left the village behind them.

Cool air breezed through the desert ahead, little grains of sand carried by it dancing around Makoto.

Climbing on a small dune he looked at the oasis below him.

Haru, true to his nature, was already undressing and jumping into the water.

Sometimes, when he saw Haru like this, unhurriedly swimming under a star filled sky, Makoto remembered the stories an old man he once knew told of mermaids – or  rather, tried to tell whenever there was someone around to listen. Makoto had always listened to his stories, if only just to humor an old man who was left with nothing but his tales.

And Makoto was certain that Haru was human.

Still, he always wondered if Haru belonged somewhere far from this desert. Somewhere in one of the lands from the old man’s stories, where dunes were replaced by waves and instead of an endless brown the only color on the horizon was the very blue of Haru’s eyes.

Haru, whose head was peeking out of the water, watched Makoto with a questioning look that Makoto interpreted as ‘Why aren’t you joining me?’

He shed his clothing, goose bumps rising on his skin as it felt the chilly night air.

With long steps Makoto entered the water, and when the liquid reached his hips he simply let himself fall on his back, the water around him hugging him and bringing him to float on the surface.

‘Haru?’

Haru hummed.

‘Have you…have you ever thought about living somewhere else?’

Haru made a slow turn in the water and swam closer to Makoto.

‘Where?’

Makoto wasn’t looking at him, but he could imagine that Haru’s brows were narrowed in mild confusion.

‘Anywhere, really.’

‘Are…are you leaving?’

Makoto chuckled softly at the concern in Haru’s voice.

‘No, of course not. I only…well.’ He turned so he could face Haru, whose face was as stoic as ever to a casual observer. But Makoto noticed a lightly quivering lip and he smiled to set Haru at ease.

‘I am not leaving, don’t worry.’

‘Then why do you ask?’

Makoto lowered his eyes to look at the ripples below him.

‘I remembered today those stories that the old man told me. The one who lived near me, do you remember him?

Haru nodded.

‘He would always tell me about these lands he used to visit years ago. Places very far from here, he said it took months to travel to some of them. And he always said that they were rich with water, no dunes or deserts…I just can’t imagine it.

And you, you love being around water so much…have you ever wondered what would it be like had you been born there?’

‘No.’

Makoto looked up with surprise at Haru’s answer. There had been no moment of silence, not a second to think about his response.

‘No?’

Haru shook his head.

‘I am happy here-’

‘Oh, well that-‘

‘-with you.’ He finished.

‘Oh.’

A soft blush colored Haru’s cheeks, his eyes locked with Makoto’s.  Haru, a very quiet person by nature, rarely made his feelings known by voice, instead trusting Makoto to read his mind, in a way. Makoto was very good with that, knowing what Haru felt and thought, reading his face like an open book. 

So, whenever Haru voiced what he felt, Makoto knew that what he said was important.

Ripples formed around Makoto as he moved closer to Haru, near enough so their noses were brushing.

‘I am happy too.’

Instead of answering, Haru kissed him. A firm, chaste kiss that felt very possessive and loving all at once.

Soon enough they laid next to one another on the sand, letting the moonlight bathe their bodies. Somewhere in the distance, beyond the dunes that surrounded them, Makoto imagined waves crashing against a rock covered shore, only to be pulled back to the sea once more.

‘We could go together, one day.’

Makoto smiled at the uncertain tone in Haru’s voice as he said that, as if afraid Makoto would refuse.

As if Makoto could refuse Haru anything.

‘We could. Wherever you want.’

 

* * *

 

 

Life was simple and happy.

Then the old man passed away.

Suddenly, his sons appeared after years of absence. They cried over the man’s body, as all sons should, but Haru wasn’t fooled. He was smart enough to notice the falseness in their faces.

Because the old man had left quite a bit of gold behind.

Unfortunately, he also left Haru in the hands of his sons.

For a while nothing changed. Haru worked in the market by day, and he met with Makoto by night.

Until one day the old man’s sons came, followed by a group of men dressed in imperial clothing.

They must have said something, but Haru couldn’t hear them. It wasn’t necessary to hear them at all. He understood what was happening the moment one of the sons, the eldest, took his contract and gave it to one of the men.

The rest was a blur.

He could vaguely remember being escorted out of the house, the sneering smiles of the sons, and a face in the crowd. Green eyes widening in surprise mixed with shock as he was put on one of the camels.

He could hear Makoto’s voice screaming his name, but he never looked back.

The air was very dry that day.

It was suffocating him.

 

* * *

 

 

Servants ran across the halls of the palace, bumping into one another in their haste, making quick excuses without stopping for a moment. It seemed like everyone was chattering, hurrying about, making sure that all did their job, and that those whose hands were idle received an assignment right away.

One of the servants, a petite dark haired girl, bumped into Makoto. She carried rags that fell out of her hands from the hit, and she quickly picked them up, whispering a quick apology.

When she turned to leave Makoto called after her.

‘What is going on, why is everyone in such a hurry?’

She turned around, her red lips opening in a wide smile.

‘Haven’t you heard? Emperor Rin is returning this evening!’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, the plot thickens...or, really, it's only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a prologue for something that should be about 6 or 7 chapters long, if everything goes according to plan. 
> 
> sorry if there are any glaring typos, life is tough without a beta...actually, is there anyone out there who would like to beta for me? i'll pay in love and internet kisses :D


End file.
